liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Elassint
No troll feeding meh, he was -- simo 19:14, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Thank the goat Thank the goat you're back. Battle over for now.Barbara Shack 19:14, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :This is exactly why we need more sysops! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BLOODY WILLH?! --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 19:15, 31 March 2008 (EDT) YEAH! And block Mr. Pirate. -- simo 19:15, 31 March 2008 (EDT) RWW No offence but I dont think there needs to be an article called "Elassint..." this isnt RationalWikiWiki. We could make a "Liberapediapedia" though. Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:57, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :He didn't make that. A vandal did, with insults in it. I changed it to not be insulting. -- simo 20:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Username Blacklist Is it possible to create a MediaWiki:Usernameblacklist like on CP to block a username with "Kurgan" or "God" or "Lord" in it? Or would that just exacerbate the problem? Meda wo ase paa paa paa, Lyra Belaqua lalala 16:30, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Hmm, I don't think this may work in this old version of MediaWiki we have, but I'll try. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 17:20, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::SURPRISE! Didn't work. Fake Kurgan 17:28, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::You have to add "*" before the name. Look at the page at CP for the specifics http://www.conservapedia.com/MediaWiki:Usernameblacklist Varah bodah shukriyyaa, 69.120.4.173 17:58, 5 April 2008 (EDT) (User:Lyra Belaqua) :::format: *(?i:Kurgan) Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:14, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::DOESNT WORK NEED EXTENSION JUST TRIED ON MY OWN WIKI (that runs a later version of MediaWiki). So we need WillH. It all comes down to him. Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:19, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Stupid Block I see, I'm a troll because I know the truth about homosexuality. You guys are hypocrites, you claim to oppose censorship then your censor me. Computer889 12:09, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :If your going to block someone, make it User:Ryan. He left troll comments on my user talk page. Computer889 12:18, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::He will NOT block me, as you are the troll here. I'm a fairly regular editor here and have the trust of most of the editors. So fuck you. --Ryan 03:04, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::Your so called "truth" about homosexuality is what normal people call a load of shit. Please take your homophobic shit somewhere else. Hopefully I'll have you out of here soon. --Ryan 03:06, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::I hope Computer889 stays so we can explain to him that he's wrong. If he talks politely and doesn't vandalize we'll let him stay. Remember we're Liberals. Anal retentive banning is what Conservatives do. By the way I got banned for nothing from Unicyclopedia because I said nasty things about Andrew Schlafly and it hurts. And Liberals don't hurt people for nothing. Barbara Shack 04:54, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Hi I am sorry about all of the vandalizing, trolling, and spamming me and my friends have done for the past few months. If you would, could you let me be a regular user? I now know there are better sites to vandalize and Sites that need some more constructive editors and less vandals, and I can help. I already created a ban patrol page to report vandals, spambots, and my impersonators instead of using your talk page. Thanks for letting me back --SnakeMaster 3000 21:35, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :Well I'm not going to ban you solely because your not vandalizing the wiki. But I still got my eye on you. Don't play any tricks on me.-- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 21:44, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::Your BanPatrol Page is cool. Thanks for making it. I vote that you stay provided you behave nicely.Barbara Shack Computer891 or whatever That user hasn't specifically done any vandalism, just expressed a misinformed opinion on a talk page. I thought you didn't ban anyone for that. "A headless horseman can't drive a cart." Lyra Belaqua lalala 21:52, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :I guess your right, but it seemed to resemble trolling to me. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 22:00, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::Naw, the kid was either a parodist or just uninformed. We should try to nurture the young liberalism so the neocons (who cling to guns and religion in small towns out of bitterness, presumably angry at life as a whole) don't bury it under a mound of their tbbjejh. Lyra Belaqua lalala 22:12, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::Kid? I'm going to become 16 this June, so I'm more of a teen. And I am NOT uninformed. One of my best fiends is gay, and he has been having perverted sexual thoughts (like, worse then one would expect in a 16 year old. MUCH worse) and I've been trying to persuade him to go into rehab to get rid of his homosexuality. And yes, one can get rid of homosexuality just like any other mental illness. My much older brother is living proof, he's married with a women and has 3 kids now. Computer891 22:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I am not disputing it can be "cured," as you so tolerantly put it, but that it is a mental disorder. Do you know the definition of a mental disorder? Finally, anecdotal evidence posted on a wiki is hardly credible, that's like saying "I'm living proof red wine can make you fly." ::::Have you read my post on your talk page? Please consider #2. Lyra Belaqua lalala 23:24, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Some people like straight sex. Others like gay sex. In general people are happiest if they have the type of sex they want. I once had a bisexual lover. He liked me but liked other men as well. I accepted that there were other things he needed as well as what I gave him. Fortunately nobody tried to force him to give up the men’s organisations he went to. If he had been forced to stop that would have made him frustrated and miserable. Barbara Shack 23:54, 14 April 2008 (EDT) The originally posted subject was to stupid and annoying for the all powerful god Elassint to put up with Hi Ryan 08:58, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Yeah, Thanks for reverting my edits --Ryan 09:00, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Complex If you are everything, then following the "I think, therefore I am" argument I must be a part of you. If so, why would you make me question you? Isn't that contradictory to your own panexistential complex? Would that also make you an imperfect God? And so, why would you make scientists find out more about yourself if you already know? Humanity as a whole would be undermined. Think about that. If you are everything, why is there a thirst for knowledge? I personally know that I have at least some free will, to think. A better argument would be that "I influenced you to do that for our mutual interests," as a safer belief is that you exist as an organism with parasitic (mutually beneficial) relationships with everything in the universe. If you don't follow read some of the works of Aristotle. Good night. Lyra Belaqua lalala 23:33, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :Um, this is an interesting argument, but I have no sense when under Mania, and thats when i created that worthless account. -- Elassint Hi! 23:37, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Welcoming users Just a note: Remember to sign when welcoming users. --Ryan 19:23, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Requests from Ryan to get me to go on IRC Im on irc, get on plskthxbai --Ryan 19:35, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Get on IRC pls... --Ryan 18:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT) " " " "... --Ryan 17:49, 24 April 2008 (EDT) . --Ryan 20:21, 1 May 2008 (EDT) IRC, you get on? --Ryan 20:27, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Urgent message, get on IRC --Ryan 18:29, 2 May 2008 (EDT) IRC ... Greg goes on? --Ryan 19:05, 22 May 2008 (EDT) God Rather than start an edit skirmish I'll say that it is not stereotypically liberal to be atheistical. There is metaphysical and psychological evidence for the existence of God/gods. Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:08, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Provide some. -- Elassint Hi! 18:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Here are my philosophical arguments: ::*Causality argument: If you assume that something cannot be drawn from nothing, then there must be something that caused the creation of the Universe that has always existed, thus being omnipotent. This entity I describe as a God. Then what created God? -- Elassint Hi! 18:54, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Nothing. If something created God then God wouldn't be omnipotent. Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:56, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Then its just as logical to say that the Universe is omnipotent. -- Elassint Hi! 19:01, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::But something cannot be drawn out of nothing, and there exists something external to the Universe. The cosmos as a whole couldn't have created itself. It is logical to think that God has always existed and fourteen billion years ago created the Universe. Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:03, 2 May 2008 (EDT) And how did God create himself/herself? Some Cosmological theories imply a Multiverse that always existedBarbara Shack 17:12, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :NOTHING created God; God has always existed. For all time. And God created all energy and matter, if you wish you can replace all the words Universe with "Energy and Matter." I therefore remove the "Omnipotence Argument" because we don't know if there are universes that are arbitrary in nature and God simply created non-arbitrary places to host us. Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:54, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::But God is something, right? -- Elassint Hi! 19:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes. This follows from "something cannot be drawn from nothing." Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::*Omnipotence argument: The fact that the Universe is not arbitrary in nature, necessitating the existence of an omnipotent benevolent "administrator" ::*Consciousness argument: The only possible explanation so far for human consciousness is that God created it, being omnipotent (and benevolent) ::*Complex emotion argument: The fact that humans can experience the difference between enjoyment and its opposite. That is not proof of a God, and can be clearly explained by the human brain/Psychology. -- Elassint Hi! 18:58, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :This is not proof, merely arguments. And I concede that this point is not a very concrete one. Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:00, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::*The existence of Life as we know it. Life is the result of evolution by Natural selection.Barbara Shack 17:17, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :No, how did it come to start? When I see a pool of proteins that somehow make amino acids, I do not see coincidence, I see providence. Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:54, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::*The Higgs boson particle ("God particle") that gives everything mass ::*The existence of human morals that are not completely destructive of the race HUman morals evolved because they helped us to survive in groups. Also we feel it's our duty to help relatives. In this we help others who share our genes.Barbara Shack 17:17, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Good point. But there were many human societies that don't share modern Western morals and did get destroyed, like the Maya and Aztecs (though Cortez helped the Aztecs a bit). There were many societies that were built on non-humanism, and didn't survive. It may be arbitrary, so I withdraw this as an independent argument. It is dependent on the assertation that God exists in the first place. Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:54, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::I'm very much a Galilean theist. Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:19, 2 May 2008 (EDT) May I replace the "physical evidence" part of the God article now? Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:06, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :No, you never gave me proof of the existence of God. -- Elassint Hi! 19:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::I just gave you metaphysical evidence, not proof! The article states "There is no evidence for the existence of God," and I offered some, so I would like to correct the statement. Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:10, 2 May 2008 (EDT) As a side note, if you want to get very philosophical and intrinsic about the nature of Things, then read this. We don't have proof of anything at all. Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:13, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :That's it, Lyra can't give you proof, if there was proof she wouldn't need to tell you because the word would be out already. --Ryan 20:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::The word "proof" can mean various things especially in this instance. I consider my arguments irrefutable proof of God, to me. It is impossible to prove it either way using scientific means, because by definition the entity of God will be beyond the "mundane" Universe. All that matters is what you choose to believe and how you choose to act. Will you use your own life for good or not? God will not punish you nor reward you as far as we can reason. I can't give you scientific proof of God. There will never be scientific proof of God. But I believe, because of my own arguments that I personally consider undeniable proof. Lyra Belaqua lalala 20:35, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Hillary Clinton Sorry about the sleazebag edit it was compulsive (but a very good joke if i do say so myself) [[User:Lyra Belaqua|'Lyra']] lala 16:27, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Me again! How about you copy everything from this (except the parts about you WillH & Ajuk) and tweak the colors! If you feel like it, of course. I think it would be pretty sexy. [[User:Lyra Belaqua|'Lyra']] lala 20:28, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Lyrelle Right whats happened, whats going on, is she also Captain Jack? AJUK talk 17:29, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :She is leaving because she no longer likes Liberapedia anymore. And she is Captain Jack. If you got that email I sent you she also vandalized the main page, and I am annoyed by that, even if it was to make a statement. -- Elassint Hi! 17:36, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Vandal Glad to see you. How can I help sorting out the mess?Barbara Shack 17:43, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Kurgan's back at old Liberapedia. Nothing serious so far.Barbara Shack 19:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) 'Why did you delete Wind cats?' Because it sucked. Hagggerrrr?? The vandal who attacked Liberapedia 2 days ago attacked Ucyclopedia today. I left a message for one of the Sysops there. The message. Perhaps you can help clear this up. You may have to try more than once to get Uncyclopedia web pages. The site has trouble today from time to time. Proxima Centauri 15:48, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Erm.... I'm not endorsing any of that essay-letter's content but just deleting it was very Assfly-esque, I must say. It was plain ideological censorship. [[User:Omni|'Ø'M'Ń'Ï''']] [[User talk:Omni|{PRĘŠÊÑT}]] 19:19, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Birthday Yay! --Ryan 22:39, 14 May 2008 (EDT) What? Why did you delete nuclear weapon? Didn't it use to have content? --Ryan 02:08, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :That is nuclear weapons. My bad. --Ryan 05:07, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ScribbleWiki Someone unregistered or not logged in added articles to your ScribbleWiki.Barbara Shack 01:36, 17 May 2008 (EDT) Please tell me how I can help? Barbara Shack 09:59, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :I'm not even going to bother deleting the Hagger redirects because soon we might be moving. Blocks I note you blocked Cheeseboy for a month. He is a notorious spammer. I warned him. I would have waited for a second offence. It seems Wikia has a policy of using blocks as a last resort. I can't see any problems over blocking Cheeseboy though. I hope he's out of the way for a month.Barbara Shack 19:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Cheeseboy is the 2nd little blockee here. I'm the 1st. Lock Old Liberapedia Old Liberapedia needs to be locked and protected. If anything goes wrong there you and Ajuk must sort it. I can'ty help there.Barbara Shack 19:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Not yet this is not done yet, the site stays where it is for now. You should not be manually importing stuff over apparently it will all be imported over, it just takes time. Ajuk 00:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) My talkpage Hi can you please restore my talk page from the previous wiki. Ostepolemus 11:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. What happened They shut down the computer for 2 hours to install something. My sysop buttons have disappeared. How about yours?Barbara Shack 18:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Barney I restored Barney. It looked like a fun article that we might like with the nonsense template fixed. Then I deleted it again. It certainly would be right here but we need to know it's not plagiarized.Barbara Shack 16:25, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Of course its plagiarized, everything this vandal submits is from here. --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 20:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Block Dash Dash is vandalizing Old Liberapedia now.Proxima Centauri 19:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Scientology Angela offered to sort out the problem of Scientology advertisements on Liberapedia. She suggested I contact J Sharp. Here’s what she wrote Here’s what I wrote to J Sharp. Scientology advertisements have disappeared from User:Proxima Centauri but are still on the Scientology article. I suppose they are on other Scientology related articles as well Barbara Shack 19:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Yerranos I haven't blocked User:Yerranos here. He hasn't done anything blockable yet. I wonder how long we'll stay unblocked at his Wiki. Did you get my message there? I got yours.Barbara Shack 20:24, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Yerranos blocked me for spamming a link to an atheist blog. The link is on the words, “righteous and holy”. When he finds this second link he might lengthen the block. Proxima Centauri 16:50, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Block Hagger Hagger is vandalizing Old Liberapedia now. Proxima Centauri 20:19, 20 June 2008 (UTC) What are you doing, respected sysop? Why are you doing things to my talk page and my user page? See Revision history. :That was to merge page histories. Sorry if it annoyed you. --Elassint, 06 30 2008 talk Blocking Jimbo Wales isn’t the best way to get him onto our side. Liberapedia could end off having to run away with its tale between its legs. Then we may have to go somewhere like ScribbleWiki.Barbara Shack 18:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Jimbo Wales did not start an account on LP, all wikia have accounts on all wikia wikis, so you can edit another wiki on your Barbara Shack account. --Elassint, 06 30 2008 talk 19:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Do it again and I'll spank you! Ajuk 23:28, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wikiindex Hallo. Ich wollte die deutsche Version des Wikiindex machen, nicht von Liberapedia. Ich habe Promoxi Centauri gefragt, weil er dort User ist. Gruß, BobaCartman 05:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) "Hello. I wanted the English version of the Wiki index, not Liberapedia. I have asked Proxima Centauri, because he user. Greeting, BobaCartman 05:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC)" --Ryan From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. 06:25, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Patrol feature Do you want to enable recent change patrol? Angela suggested that I discuss that with the other administrators. See Patrol feature.Barbara Shack 13:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Its never been useful to me. Elassint, 07 5 2008 talk Main Page Editing / Old site Hello. This is http://liberapedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:BobbyK Since your user page is still on the old site, I can't log in as BobbyK here, unless I make a new account here and that seems silly, since the site has moved. Anyway, thanks for unlocking the Recent News so I could update it. I also tried to update the US Presidential Election 2008 part that lists the delegate count. Since Clinton conceded, there is no point in listing the Democratic counts. It's time to just put in that Obama is the Democratic candidate. However, that is still on the old site and locked. Thanks again, BobbyK 15:24, 11 July 2008 (EDT) (BobbyK) :Don't post on the old site. You don't need to edit the old site at all! If you find any links to the old sit they need to be fixed. Vandal Grawp's been at Old Liberapedia. Proxima Centauri 14:35, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :It seems to redirect here now. Elassint, 07 12 2008 talk ::OLd Liberapedia is down. If it comes back up we will have to check for vandalism. If it stays down my last memory of good old Liberapedia will be sorting vandalism. The site went down before I could finish. Proxima Centauri 15:07, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe WillH came back a month too late and redirected the site here. Elassint, 07 12 2008 talk Old Liberapedia came back up. I sorted as much as I can. You need to go over and block him. Proxima Centauri 15:29, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Template:PresidentialElection Since I am unable to edit the Template, I just created a new one which reflects the current situation. If you could be so kind as to replace the old one with Template:2008USPresidentialElectionMajorCandidates I would appreciate it. Thanks. Bobby K 21:00, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Google gives Liberapedia bad publicity Several times today I logged into Google and searched for Liberapedia. *Old Liberapedia consistently comes top of the list in page 1 of Google. Old Liberapedia has on its Main Page, “Please note you are viewing an archive version of Liberapedia, the site has now moved to Wikia” and, “This site has moved to a new location. See Liberapedia:Move FAQ”. This hardly creates a good impression. *The second on the list on page 1 of Google is, Uncyclopedia’s Liberapedia article. The Uncyclopedia article ridicules Liberapedia and the administrators. *New Liberapedia comes third on the list from Google. New Liberapedia run by Wikia is the most important Liberapedia web-site now. Therefore I feel New Liberapedia should come top when users search for Liberapedia. I’ve tried to contact Google but I don’t know how to. In any case I feel Wikia has more influence. I've asked Angela to contact Google on Liberapedia’s behalf and see if this can change.Barbara Shack 20:30, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Good to see you back, Elassint. Are you really only 15?Barbara Shack 06:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. --Ryan 06:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) This is annoying now, Google should have New LP on the top by now, its been over 4 months since the move. Elassint, 10 2 2008 talk :Thanks for modifying the Main page on Old Liberapedia. Proxima Centauri 06:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_World_Order_(conspiracy_theory) (conspiracy_theory) (conspiracy_theory) conspiracy conspiracy Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally'']] 10:23, 23 August 2008 (UTC) The Sims 2 How many expansion packs do you have? I have all except Seasons. (not including Stuff Packs, which I have none of.) --Ryan 02:10, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Vandalism There’s vandalism on Old Liberapedia. Proxima Centauri 15:11, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Computer bug I haven't been able to welcome this user or advise about the move to Wikia. Your talk page there seems to be protected. If you or Ajuk didn't protect it that looks like yet another bug. Proxima Centauri 01:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal We’ve got a serial Nazi vandal turning up with a range of different accounts. Proxima Centauri 16:34, 20 October 2008 (UTC) age 7 Well, it was Clinton vs. Dole. I watched the news every night, and did not like what I saw in dole. I went to the local polling station and did poll sitting for Clinton. I peeled Dole stickers off bananas at the grocery store. I called my republican relatives and talked to them about why they should vote for clinton... My dad influenced me to some degree, but didn't hold my hand the whole way. I was pretty hardcore. President Great news! The Americans chose a good president. We need to change the Main Page. I’ve done my best. You, Ajuk and Ryan can do a better job than I can. Proxima Centauri 04:41, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :I am an American so I am especially happy about this! Elassint, 11 5 2008 talk Age When are you 16? Proxima Centauri 14:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :NoYB. Why do you want to know? Elassint, 11 8 2008 talk ::You say on your userpage that you are 15. I think you said your birthday is in November. That means it should be updated soon. Proxima Centauri 19:54, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Libertarianism I've protected the Libertarianism article temporarily. We'ver got a pair of users trying to remove content. Tomorrow I'll look at Wikipedia and see what to do. Proxima Centauri 20:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC)